Pokemon: Task Force Arcanine
by Millenium Blue
Summary: A former trainer joins the Kanto police's new anti-gang department.


**A/N**

Hey, this is my first fic, so please go easy on me. It takes place a few years before RBY. I'm going to be fairly light on type advantage/weakness, but it will still be there. Hope you enjoy.

 **Prologue**

It had been a long trip, but it would soon be over. Luke rubbed his tired eyes as his mom woke him up to show him their new home. They pulled up to a quiet house in a quiet town called Viridian City. Although Luke missed his old home, he was looking forward to starting a new adventure in Kanto. He hopped out of the car and immediately noticed movement from the hedges lining the driveway. He was curious, and went over to investigate. He peered through the bushes, and found himself face to face with another child, a girl. She smiled at him while he stood there stunned.

"Hi, I'm Melissa, who are you?" Said the girl, still smiling pleasantly.

Luke blinked, and shyly said, "I'm Luke."

 **Chapter 1**

Luke's Raichu quickly dodged the incoming attack. She'd always been quick on her feet, but the Hitmonlee she faced was testing her speed. Hitmonlee attempted another double kick, this time striking its opponent hard. The Raichu was knocked back by the attack. She tried to get up, but Hitmonlee came at her with a final high jump kick, and it was all over for the Raichu. Luke returned his fainted Pokémon back to her ball, then looked up at his opponent.

"That the best you got?" Taunted Richard.

"Just a little outta practice, is all," Responded Luke.

Luke had a quick look at his options, and knew exactly who to pick.

"Go Boulder!" Luke shouted, throwing a pokéball.

When the pokéball landed, a massive Golem materialized outside of it. "Really? Boulder against my Hitmonlee?" Richard scoffed. Luke simply smirked. The Golem readied himself against the opposing Hitmonlee. Richard ordered his Pokémon to attack with a double kick. Luke ordered Boulder to counter with rollout. The Hitmonlee was sent flying back from the impact but recovered almost immediately. Luke quickly shouted "Rock Throw", and his Pokémon responded immediately by ripping out a chunk of earth and hurling it at Richard's Hitmonlee. Richard ordered Hitmonlee to smash the massive rock, but it was too late. The stone made contact, and Hitmonlee fell to the ground. Richard returned his defeated Himonlee back to its pokéball, and went up to Luke.

"I forgot how strong Boulder is," Richard said, smiling. "It's great seeing you back at it again."

"I'm still not quite there yet," Luke responded.

"Well let's hope that changes soon, you start tonight." Richard said.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine," Luke responded, confidently.

"I know you will," Richard said. "It sure looked like Boulder was having a good time battling again."

"Wish I could say the same for poor Static," Richard said, looking at his Raichu's pokéball.

"She'll do better next time. Now come on, let's go grab some food. You've earned a break," Richard said, walking towards the police academy.

Luke knew that he had gotten slow ever since retiring as a trainer. He hoped that by joining the new anti-gang department of the Kanto police force that he would be able to get back into the swing of things. Richard, his old tournament coach, had convinced him to join, hoping that there was still a little bit of what Luke used to be. Luke was pessimistic about the whole thing, but agreed just to shut Richard up. After finishing his meal, Luke walked outside to get some air. He pulled Boulder's pokéball from his belt and examined it. Memories flooded his mind of when he first met his Pokémon companion.

"I wanted to give this to you since you're gonna be starting your adventure soon," Melissa said, holding out a pokéball. Luke took the pokéball and gave it a little toss. Out of the ball came a Pokémon that resembled a large rock with four arms and two legs. Luke simply looked at it with amazement. "He's a Graveler, but I named him Boulder." The Graveler looked at Luke and the pokéball in his hand, and started to glow white. When the glow dissipated Boulder was now larger, now with only two dark beige arms and legs. Melissa looked at him, stunned, and said, "He… evolved!"

Luke put the ball away, and went back inside to go to his evening briefing. He sat down at one of the tables in the room, awaiting his assignment for the night. Richard stepped up to his stand and ruffled through a bunch of papers. After organizing them he cleared his throat and addressed the crowd of officers. "Good evening. I'd like to introduce the newest member of Task Force Arcanine, Luke" Luke stood, offered a quick wave, and sat back down. "Now down to business," Richard continued, "Team Rocket have been on the rise lately and they now have almost a monopoly on all criminal activity in Kanto. The Rockets are now our number one priority. I have assignments ready for all of you."

Luke's assignment was to investigate a break that may have been perpetrated by a member of Team Rocket. He arrived on the scene, and started to have a look around. He saw a hole in a building large enough for a person to fit in, but before he could investigate further he heard a noise coming from behind him. He immediately grabbed a pokéball and turned around. He saw a teenager standing behind him wearing a black uniform with a large red "R" on it. "I take it you're a member of Team Rocket," said Luke. The grunt simply smiled. "Look, can we just make this quick?" Luke asked nonchalantly.

"Go Zubat!" the grunt shouted.

"I guess not," Luke mumbled. "Go Betsy!"

Luke's pokéball opened up to reveal a massive Gyarados. She stared down the Zubat, but it held its ground. The zubat opened with a leech life, and Betsy barely even seemed annoyed by it. "Cute," Said Luke, condescendingly. "Betsy, Hydro pump." Betsy fired her hydro pump on the zubat, and it was over before it began. "Gonna surrender now? Or do I have to thrash another one of your Zubats?" Said Luke, condescendingly. The Rocket Grunt just kept smiling, and then pointed to behind Luke. Luke slowly turned around. "Oh boy," Said Luke worriedly as he turned to face at least twenty Rocket grunts. The group parted as a purple haired woman in a different uniform strutted forward.

"And who might you be?" Said the woman, smugly.

"A police officer," Luke said nervously. "And you are?"

"Team Rocket Admin Morgan," Replied the woman.

"You're under arrest." Luke stammered.

Morgan and the Rocket grunts all burst into laughter, while Luke stood there, trying to remain calm.

"Do you really think you can take us all?" Morgan laughed. She pointed to one of the grunts, another woman, and said, "You, wipe the floor with him."

Luke and Betsy readied themselves as the woman took her position and readied herself. Luke looked at his opponent. Something seemed oddly familiar about her. When she looked at him in the same way he knew.

"Melissa?"


End file.
